


A Ding And Piercings (Lee Jeno)

by dreamingdream



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Jeno is a big sweetheart, Jeno with piercings!!!, Jeno x reader, Reader is a single mom, Soft Lee Jeno, Soft NCT Dream, Sweet Lee Jeno, because why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingdream/pseuds/dreamingdream
Summary: In which an awkward elevator ride is made bearable with the onslaught of a child's curiosity.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Reader
Kudos: 39





	A Ding And Piercings (Lee Jeno)

"Wait!" a panicking Jeno stumbles over his step at the sound of your hurried shout. The elevator doors now close to shutting, stops, and then briefly opens one again for you and the child waddling after you to get in.

"Thank you." You heaved a big sigh of relief, mumbling your thanks to the man before you as you press the button to your floor, a happy smile in your face at the kind gesture of the man, quickly grimacing as to how a lot of people would've ignored your pleas.

Jeno replies at your gratitude with a small smile as he scoots over the corner of the elevator, not noticing how the boy beside you curiously looks at the metal piercings in his ear. The boy's head lolls to the side, brown doe eyes wide in awe, for a four-year-old, the world sure is confusing. 

"Mister, is hearing hard for you?" the little kid asks a surprised Jeno, the short period of befuddlement that washes over his face morphs into one of interest. He gets different looks of judgment from various people he encounters every day, but the young boy's eyes, laced with endless curiosity is uncanny, sparking an interest deep within him.

But you don't take it lightly, eyes widening at your son. You open your mouth to start scolding him for being rude, but Jeno stops you with a soft smile, eyes crinkling and white pearly teeth on full display

 _Is hearing hard for Jeno?_ "No, it's not." Jeno, still with a soft smile gracing his face over the innocent question of the child, points to the piercings lined in his ear, "do you want to get some too?"

"If mommy lets me!" the small boy exclaims with his small voice as he bounces in his toes, reaching for your hand to link his small ones with your pinky, big doe eyes staring at you in innocence. You smile back at your son, then glanced at the man, slowly taking in the sharp expanse of his jaw that served a big contrast to the smile in his face as he observes the interaction between you and your son. It would be a big lie to say he isn't handsome with his lean physique that matches perfectly with his sharp visage.

"When you grow up Changhee, then I'll let you have one, or two." Changhee, elated at your sudden confession, squeezes your pinky with a small 'thank you, mommy'. This makes you giggle in delight, a small pinch to his round cheeks in response.

Jeno almost chuckled, but before he can speak, the elevator opens with a ding, and despite finally arriving at your floor, the wish to stay tempts you, but alas, good times indeed have to end.

You give Jeno a small nod which he politely reciprocates. Changhee, still a child with no filter (and a big mouth) suddenly exclaims, "You're very handsome mister, goodbye!"

Jeno finally laughs, throwing a small wave of goodbye at the child as the elevator closes in and he's finally left alone to bask in the wholesome warmth he felt. 

"Oh, she doesn't have a ring." An enthusiastic Jeno finally laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! A short drabble for jeno because I love him!!! I hope you had a great day today & thank you for reading!! ✨


End file.
